Fairytale
by 2dragonkat
Summary: It starts with “Once Upon a Time” and ends with “And They Lived Happily Ever After”…at least that’s how it’s supposed to go, but life is never that easy. Yuuri&Wolfram, reference to one-sided Gwendal&Gunter, angst, smut...you've been warned. One-shot.


For/belongs to/property of my dear friend Suracis on the Aarinfantasy forum

Title: Fairytale

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairing: Yuuram

Author: Dragonkat

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and all characters associated do not belong to me. If they did…well let's just say young children would need to cover their eyes.

Summary: It starts with "Once Upon a Time" and ends with "And They Lived Happily Ever After"…at least that's how it's supposed to go, but life is never that easy.

Warnings: angst, smut, angst, semi-noncon, angst...did I mention angst.

WC: 9,560

* * *

"Once upon a time…"

It took a while for Wolfram to get used to those words. He heard them a lot as Greta was growing up, all at the beginning of the stories Yuuri would bring from earth to read to their daughter before she went to sleep. Yuuri called them Fairytales. Make believe stories told to children so they would have sweet dreams.

Wolfram found the stories…bothersome.

The fairytales often portrayed an unlikely sequence of events, very far fetched. There were creatures in them Wolfram could never wrap his head around. Some were just average beings to him, but Yuuri said they didn't exist on earth and were fictional characters made solely for these stories. There were others Wolfram could not believe would even exist in a story…and Yuuri said it was because he had no imagination.

No Yuuri was wrong, he did have an imagination, but he didn't like using it. Because he usually got hurt because of his dreams…so he stopped dreaming.

When Yuuri went away to his home on earth, Wolfram would be the one to read the stories. And that's when they started to bother him. Because they all ended…happy. And it almost didn't seem possible after all the hardships the protagonists went through that they could end up happy.

Because Wolfram had been through his fair share of unlikely events with Yuuri. And he didn't have his happy ending after all these years…and he never will. Not with the way things were.

"And they lived un-happily ever after…"

* * *

Wolfram had lived in a fairy tale for most of his life…shielded from the truths of life by a veil of magic.

Everything was perfect. He got everything he ever wanted, he had two protective older brothers who were always there for him, he had a mother who loved him, and a bright future ahead.

He was so naïve.

The magic was ripped away when he was a boy of 25 in just a matter of months. His father was murdered by a band of human bandits; his body sent back in pieces to Blood Pledge Castle…it was the first sign of what was to come in the following years in the animosity between humans and Mazoku. Wolfram was devastated, and his hatred for humans started at that moment, when his mother told him in tears that his father wasn't going to come home anymore.

That's when Cheri, his beautiful mother, started to change. Wolfram was probably the only one to see how strained and tired she was. She put on a strong face after her husband's death, still acting carefree. But then she started her tradition of loving men freely, easily, but not with her heart. Wolfram's brothers were busy with their studies so Wolfram was the first to be privy to his mother's now open ways. He watched, confused and hurt, as man after man went in and out of his mother's room every night.

Young and naïve he asked her why, and she had replied simply that she needed a man to comfort her, to keep her company. He had then asked why he and his brothers weren't enough…and she had stared at him for a long time before leaving him alone. Later Wolfram realized she hurt him then so he would be stronger and protect his heart better than she had. But at the, when he was still just a child, he just felt unwanted.

Shortly thereafter, when the sting of his father's death was still throbbing through his body he was shocked with another reality. His little-big brother was part human.

Wolfram never looked at Conrad the same again. He had learned that humans were evil after his father's death…but then to come to realize that his brother had human blood running through his veins…well it was a little confusing for the young Mazoku. Conrad was always so kind and he never treated Wolfram like a child. He held Wolfram when he was scared, played with him when he was lonely, and taught him to hold a sword. But even so, his brother was part human so that meant he was bad…right?

Well for Wolfram's young mind that was his conclusion…and he started pushing away from Conrad before he could get hurt.

And things just got worst from there in Wolfram's little tale.

He was subject to comparisons and criticisms, because he had two older brothers who excelled in what they did. His mother dealt with his needs by spoiling him with gifts, but not her unconditional love. And soon Wolfram came to only want what she gave him, starting the era of him being called a spoiled brat…because he didn't expect anything else.

No one expected him to be anything but beautiful…and it angered Wolfram to no end. His temper was spiked by any whispered rumors about him and his fiery nature was discovered. But discovering he could control fire didn't help; in fact it just confirmed people's expectations of him to be short fused and explosive. And because he didn't know any other way to be, he confirmed all their suspicions time and time again.

Wolfram tried his hand at the sword and stately matters, trying to stand out like his brothers but it only served to put him in their shadows even more. Even his looks, which were stunning, were only a copy of his mother's.

He was invisible.

And it scared him.

So Wolfram started making scenes, lashing out at every little thing, trying to get someone to pay attention to him. He screamed and showed an angry face instead of the tears that always threatened to spill every day of his life.

Wolfram did know his mother and his brothers loved him…but they just didn't show it, at first because they were too busy and now because they didn't think the love would be accepted by the temperamental youth he had become. Everything was misunderstood and difficult in his life and Wolfram was tired.

He was so tired.

And then Yuuri showed up, lighting the flame within him once more.

Wolfram had of course been skeptical by the wimpy looking youth, thinking he wasn't worthy of the throne…but of course Yuuri proved him wrong…he always proved Wolfram wrong. Yuuri proved he was strong in other ways. He had a purity to his spirit and a trustfulness to his ways and a big heart full of love that sometimes took Wolfram's breath away.

That harsh slap to his left cheek, sealing his engagement to Yuuri, was the best thing that had happened to Wolfram. It turned him around, giving Wolfram light to his life…and a purpose to, maybe, be a better person.

Yuuri showed him affection and Wolfram drank up every touch, every reaction he got from the Maou, and every word Yuuri gave him. It was exhilarating, having someone notice him and pay attention to Wolfram.

But that was when Wolfram did something he was going to regret for the rest of his life now.

He fell in love…he fell in love hard with Yuuri.

Wolfram first started noticing his feelings every time Yuuri left him behind on a trip or he left for his home on earth. He was always consumed with such intense emotions of loneliness, fear, jealously, anger, and the strongest desire to be next to Yuuri. And those feelings scared him so much, that he forced himself to brave his fear of the ocean and seasickness to be with his fiancé, to stay by his side, and ease the emotions that ate away at his heart.

He fought for his right to be at Yuuri's side…and for a time things were good.

But it wouldn't last.

Wolfram started to slowly realize that while he got smiles and pats of affection from Yuuri that he drank up like a lovesick fool…he wasn't the only one privy to Yuuri's affections. In fact not only did Yuuri give smiles and pats to others…he almost seemed to give some others more affection than Wolfram. The Maou was very close to his brother Conrad, he had a history of friendship with the Great Sage, and everyone got to see Yuuri's gentle smiles.

Of course Wolfram would be jealous. Because this was the first time he loved someone with all his heart…and he just couldn't lose Yuuri. So he started fighting harder.

He snapped at every beautiful person, man or woman, in Yuuri's presence that was a bit too friendly. He stepped in and took up the role of Greta's other parent even though she was human. He subjected himself to a new life that he used to think was below his standing, just so Yuuri could be his.

Wolfram loved Yuuri fiercely and awaited the day they would be wed and start their life together.

That day would not come. Not yet.

Not without some big hurdles to get over.

The first…his guilt…and his affair with the Maou.

The second…his desperateness…and the heartache of finding out the truth.

* * *

One night, long after Yuuri had settled in as the new ruler of Shin Makoku and had aged a few years, Wolfram woke in their bed to find hands weaving through his hair. His back was to Yuuri but he stayed where he was, wondering if he was just imagining the sweet touch. Silence filled their room as Wolfram lay perfectly still; loving the touch but still wondering if he was dreaming.

"I know you're awake, Wolfram," his companion said, voice deep and grave.

Wolfram shot up, knocking away the hand and turning with wide eyes to the man sitting next to him. It wasn't Yuuri anymore…it was the Maou, the powerful being that resided in Yuuri's spirit. The Maou stared at him, head cocked to the side, reaching out his hand again and gently touching Wolfram's cheek. He trembled under the light touch, closing his eyes, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Yuuri's body was touching him, even if his fiancé wasn't aware of it.

"What are you doing here," Wolfram whispered, slowly pulling away from the other's gentle touch. "I thought you only came when Yuuri summoned you."

"Yes…I only come when he summons me…but when he's asleep I have more control…so I thought I'd pay a visit," the Maou purred, voice deep and spine tingling, causing Wolfram to blush and scoot back more, hating the reaction he was having to the one next to him in the large bed.

"Why," he asked, voice stuttering ever so slightly, hand clenched over his heart in a futile try to steady its rapid beats.

"Because I want you," the Maou stated simply, hand shooting out and grabbing Wolfram's arms tight and dragging him against his fiancé's chest. "And you're mine, so I should have you."

Wolfram struggled, scared by the possessiveness, having gotten used to Yuuri pushing him away instead of pulling him close like this. This was too much too soon, and from the lust in the Maou's eyes Wolfram needed to get out of this before he lost his virtue and Yuuri all at once.

"I don't belong to you," he whispered, hands pressed to the other's chest, trying to wriggle his way out of the Maou's hold.

"Yes you do. Your heart belongs to me, along with your hand in marriage."

"I love Yuuri, not you."

"We're the same."

That bluntly said statement was enough to give Wolfram pause, thinking over what the Maou said. He thought the Maou was a separate being who shared Yuuri's body…maybe not. But his distraction was enough to give the Maou an opening.

"Oof," Wolfram's breath came out in a whoosh as he landed flat on his back, head hanging off of the side of the bed. He looked up warily at the boy on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed by his wrists and straddling his waist, trapping the blonde Mazoku. Wolfram gulped, trembling at the glittering black eyes staring at him, raking over his clothed body, making him feel naked.

"What are you doing," he whispered, twisting and turning underneath the Maou…but he froze moments later when a prominent hardness was pressed into his belly.

"I'm taking what's mine. I'm tired of waiting and being held back by my confused counterpart," the Maou growled, leaning down, hot breath ghosting over Wolfram's neck, his lips pressing hard against the skin.

"…confused?...wha…oh my," Wolfram trailed off, moaning gently as lips skimmed over his neckline, sucking hard and soft, nibbling and biting…and Wolfram knew he would have marks in the morning…and for some reason that seemed to turn him on as much as it was turning on the Maou, judging by his enthusiastic groans and the prideful glimmer in his eyes.

"Be quiet," the Maou ordered, and Wolfram found himself reluctantly obeying, relaxing a bit in the man's hold.

He knew what was going to happen, he was going to lose his virginity to this powerful man…and a part of him was so happy. He was finally able to express his love in a physical way with his fiancé…but the man laving at his neck wasn't his fiancé…he was the Maou.

But Wolfram was lost at those fierce looks and loving touches…and he didn't think about the consequences of what was going to happen…he only wanted more.

The clothes that served as an unwanted boundary between their heated bodies were torn from their bodies by the Maou. They rolled together on the bed, kissing each other's smooth skin, rubbing their erections against their partner's flat stomachs and gripping limbs to try and stay close. Wolfram suddenly sought out the Maou's lips, wrapping his powerful thighs around the man above him, keeping him pinned to the blonde Mazoku's body.

Wolfram whimpered as all movement stopped from both of them, lips hovering over one another's. Their eyes locked; emerald and ebony. The Maou rubbed the tips of their noses together as their harsh breaths heated the air between them. He almost seemed to be tempting Wolfram to take the initiative…and so he did. Wolfram lifted his arms, wrapping them snuggly around the Maou's shoulders, eyes closing as he lifted himself up, nuzzling his lips against the Maou's before sealing the kiss with a whimper.

His first real kiss was warm, and wet, and oh so delicious, their lips sliding together softly. Wolfram gently suckled on his partner's lower lip, teeth just barely biting, moving on to give the same treatment to his upper lip. The Maou suddenly came to life above him, having been still and silent on top of Wolfram as he initiated their first kiss. Wolfram was hugged tight, gasping when a warm tongue wiggled into his mouth, claiming him fiercely and completely.

They kissed forever, trapped in the moment of shared breath, warmth and lips. And then the Maou rutted his hips against Wolfram's and their encounter moved forward once more. The kiss was suddenly broken and Wolfram was flipped onto his stomach, the sheets billowing around him as he landed. He trembled as a single finger traced down his back, bumping over each of his vertebrae, swirling over his tailbone and teasingly dipping into the cleft of his ass. Wolfram lay still, curious and scared all at once but still wanting the treatment to continue, knowing he was safe in the Maou's arms.

Warm breath ghosted over his bottom and Wolfram jumped a bit, panting into the sheets he gripped, body quaking at the implications of that gust of warm air. He threw his head back moments later as hands gripped his ass, split his cheeks apart and a tongue laved at his puckered hole. He thrashed on the bed, gasping a bit. The hands on his bottom kept him from moving too much and he was left at the mercy of the Maou's tongue, more skillful and determined than Wolfram could have ever dreamed.

That delightful tongue stabbed at him, opening him up to experiences his virgin body was apprehensive about but yearning for. His hips were lifted and that tongue was more enthusiastic, causing Wolfram's hips the start rocking back and forth. He buried his burning face in the sheets, ashamed of his wanton moans and his languid body.

He screamed seconds later as a finger slipped in beneath the sinful tongue dipping in and out of his loosened hole. That finger slipped in easily, digging deep and wiggling around, giving Wolfram a taste of what was to come. He gasped and cursed, wriggling his bottom in the Maou's firm hold, not sure if he wanted more or less of the new and strange feelings the finger and tongue were giving him. Another finger joined the first, and Wolfram squeaked a bit at the feeling of more saliva being pushed into him, coating his insides thickly. He groaned as those fingers stretched him, pressing tight against the walls of his entrance, rubbing and stroking.

It was weird, it was new, it scared him…but Wolfram didn't want it to stop.

His hips thrust blindly into the air, heavy cock bouncing and slapping his stomach, red and throbbing, needing attention. And he got it. His hip was released as another finger stabbed into him, the Maou's tongue dancing around the wrinkled, sensitive skin of his entrance. The Maou's now free hand snuck between his legs, tickling his hairless balls and then sliding palm up against his eager erection.

Wolfram groaned, arms stretched above his head on the bed, scratching at the sheets as he was pleasured beyond his wildest dreams, the Maou loving him more forward and bold than Wolfram could have hoped.

He came quickly, innocent body unable to withstand the bombardment of sensation. Wolfram screamed into the sheets, ripping them as his orgasm rushed through him, body going taunt before dissolving into delicious shudders of rapture. He collapsed, body falling flat to the bed. The Maou's hands and mouth disappeared from his body leaving him feeling vulnerable and open.

He heard moaning, and Wolfram weakly lifted his head to see what the Maou was doing. His eyes widened and his softened cock sprang back to life in an instant as he watched the Maou stroking his own impressive sex…realizing he was coating his erection with Wolfram's own come. It glistened in the weak moonlight flowing through the curtains of their room.

Wolfram realized this night was far from over.

Before he could even consider stopping their escapades before things were unfixable between them the Maou was on him, pushing the blonde Mazoku's legs up and against his chest. It happened so quickly that Wolfram almost couldn't react as the Maou pushed hard, sinking in quicker than necessary, but from his darkened eyes the Maou was lost to his lust.

Wolfram whimpered in his arms, gripping the Maou's shoulders and throwing his head back, exquisite pain throbbing through his body. He panted harshly, biting his lip, trying to adjust. The Maou was large, and even all the preparation couldn't take the pain away. He tried to tell his companion he needed more time but the Maou was lost, absorbed in the feel of his body and the ecstasy it brought. He started thrusting, groaning and growling above him, hips snapping roughly.

Tiny tears leaked from Wolfram's eyes as the Maou continued, almost not caring for how Wolfram faired in their lovemaking. The pain and pleasure mixed, the Maou's impressive cock rubbing over something inside of him that made sparks fly behind his eyelids even as the drag of the Maou's erection caused pain to mix in. He couldn't decide whether to cry or to moan so he did both, thrashing beneath the man plunging into his body, hoping for the end but also not wanting it to come.

He stared at the Maou's biceps next to his head, watching the muscles flex and tremble with each eager thrust into him, feeling the other's heavy balls slap against the soft skin of his ass. Wolfram's own hands scraped against the other's sweaty and heaving back, legs wrapped tight around his waist, holding on for dear life in this wild ride.

One sharp pound against his prostate and he found his reluctant release. It was weaker and not as mind blowing as the first but he was able to look up and watch the rapture of ecstasy flash on the Maou's face as he came inside him, warmth coating his insides thickly as his companion collapsed beside him, panting harshly.

Slowly Wolfram came back to himself, hazy aftermath of his orgasm fading, giving back to reality.

And reality hit him hard.

Wolfram shot up, hand coving his mouth as he realized what had happened. They had made love, outside of wedlock, and not only that, they had done it against Yuuri's will. It was the Maou who initiated their encounter and Wolfram didn't stop him, too much in love and too desperate for a little attention to stop him.

He looked down, eyes widening when he saw that his partner had passed out, and not only that he had fallen asleep, he had reverted back to being Yuuri. Wolfram groaned, realizing he needed to clean up their mess and dress Yuuri back in his pajamas, hoping beyond anything that he did not remember any of this in the morning.

The blonde Mazoku climbed from the bed, gasping in pain, hand going to his back side. He looked to the bed, trembling as he saw a bit of blood pooled where he had lain. Biting his lip Wolfram pushed aside the pain, grabbing Yuuri's discarded clothes and slowly dressing his fiancé, praying to every god he knew that Yuuri wouldn't wake. And then Wolfram realized he needed to remove the sheets. Quickly grabbing his nightgown he donned the fabric, taking a deep breath as he shoved Yuuri aside so his fiancé slowly fell from the bed, like he happened to in the past before Wolfram stopped sleeping as wildly.

He ripped the sheets from the bed, rolling them up and tossing them into the hearth near their bed, quickly summoning the fire he controlled and burning the sheets, wanting no evidence of their sinful act. Wolfram hung his head when the act was done, too tired to try and cover their tracks more, emotionally exhausted. He walked to a window seat that faced out into the courtyard, deciding he'd sleep there for the night.

Wolfram paused, glancing at Yuuri who laid sprawled half on the bed. He placed one hand on his bottom, wincing and summoning the limited healing powers he had, hissing as he sloppily healed himself, eyes watching his fiancé for any signs of waking.

When he was done Wolfram sighed, sitting down and curling up on the window seat, falling into a fitful sleep, scared of what would happen the next morning.

* * *

Wolfram woke to a decidedly normal awakening the next morning. Gunter crashing in with his usual "HEIKA" and Greta barreling in wanting to eat breakfast with them. He wasn't noticed at first so he stayed still, watching worriedly as Yuuri woke up, sheepishly grinning at them both as he stood up. He watched like a hawk as his fiancé was asked how he slept.

"I slept great. I'm feeling a little sore but I think that's from my training yesterday. How did you sleep Greta…"

And just like that Wolfram knew Yuuri didn't know anything, because he was the worst liar ever born. But for some reason instead of feeling relieved, more guilt seemed to spread through him and Wolfram turned away, staring out the window gravely.

How was he going to keep this secret?

* * *

After that single night of weakness Wolfram moved back into his own room, not trusting himself around his fiancé. Some questioned his decision but Yuuri seemed relieved, hurting Wolfram's already fragile heart even more.

And that's the point when Wolfram walked straight into the second hurdle that would hinder him even more from his 'happily ever after.'

About a month after his night of sin Wolfram was truly realizing how much he was losing Yuuri. While they were still engaged Wolfram was not treated as such, he was even treated somewhat coolly compared to friends and family of the Maou. He snapped at them of course, trying to stake his claim on Yuuri. He yelled and huffed, reacting in anger so as not to show his fear, having not learned how to show softer feelings easily, instead only a tough exterior, so he wouldn't get hurt.

The final straw came when he yelled at his little-big brother Conrad because he was spending more time with Yuuri than he was, which didn't feel right and threatened his already fragile relationship with the Maou. But that wasn't the thing to do. Because Yuuri lashed back hard.

Wolfram didn't know how long the two of them yelled at one another, but things got out of hand, harsh words exchanged that dug deep. And the final shout from Yuuri drove Wolfram into desperation.

"I wished we weren't engaged. I'd rather be engaged to anyone else, even Morgif if it didn't mean being tied to you for the rest of my life. I hate you."

Silence reigned in the courtyard, fighters and spectators stunned into silence by the words. Tears sprang to Wolfram's eyes and he was helpless to stop them, spilling from his eyes in crystal rivers. He ran, turning and dashing away, shoving people aside, not pausing at anyone's shouts to him to stop. He ran until he couldn't breath and his muscles burned. Wolfram fell into a room, finding the library before him.

He screamed in pain, holding his chest as his despair caught up with him. Wolfram stumbled through the room, hitting the bookcases, ripping books from their resting places and throwing them across the room. He tore through the library, blinded by his tears, sobbing and screaming, wanting to rip out his own heart so he wouldn't feel this pain.

Wolfram fell to the ground, exhausted and spent, body quivering from his tears. He lay on top of some books; one spread out and open before him. He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve like a child, gulping in his breaths as he looked at the page the book ended up turned to. He slowly sat up, dragging the book with him, staring at the words…wondering if he was desperate enough to do this.

Maybe that morning he wasn't desperate enough…but after hearing those words from Yuuri's mouth…he was desperate now.

Wolfram held in his hands a book of spells…and on the page he looked at…the instructions for a forbidden love potion.

* * *

He copied down the ingredients and instructions before anyone found him, stuffing the single piece of parchment into his jacket pocket. Wolfram sniffed and wiped at his still running nose and eyes, gulping in his breaths a bit as he pulled away from the mess he had made. The door to the library slowly opened and Wolfram bit his lip as he turned to greet whoever came in.

It was Gwendal.

Wolfram was shocked to say the least. His big brother was the last he expected to come to his aid. He expected his mother, Gunter, Yuuri, even Conrad before Gwendal. But there he stood, his strong older brother who protected him but at the same time let him grow, who gave him lovingly made stuffed animals that only Wolfram was ever able to name correctly. Even though he hadn't expected Gwendal, Wolfram realized he was just the one he needed to see. Because while his big brother didn't show it often, Wolfram was precious to him.

His face scrunched up again in tears and he ran to Gwendal, snuggly wrapping his arms around the man's waist, holding on tight as he sobbed against his strong chest. Warm arms came around him and Wolfram was wrapped in the first real loving embrace he had had in a long time. Someone still loved him, and at the moment, that's all that mattered as he cried.

Wolfram's body slumped in exhaustion and he gasped as he was lifted into his brother's arms bridal style, smoothly carried out of the library. He wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck, staring at his brother before he leaned in, head resting on his shoulder. When they were in the hallway he heard voices, Yuuri the loudest and Conrad the quietest, and he burrowed into Gwendal's neck, trying to hide from everything and everyone. He felt hands on his back that were not his older brother's as the multitude of concerned or angry voices swirled together in a tornado of sound. Wolfram just wanted it all to stop.

"STOP IT!"

Wolfram gasped a bit as silence immediately filled the air. He lifted his head, staring in shock at his older brother. He had never heard him shout like that. Gwendal's eyes were burning fiercely, glaring heatedly at everyone around them.

And Wolfram knew right then he was absolutely safe in his brother's arms.

He relaxed back into Gwendal's hold, closing his eyes and curling close as they started moving down the hall, shouldering past everyone who had been stunned into silence. He didn't know where they were going until Gwendal gently set him down, on what he realized was his older brother's bed. Wolfram blinked owlishly as a handkerchief was held up to his face, and his eyes and runny nose were all gently cleaned by his brother's gentle care.

Wolfram smiled weakly and he got a small smile in return, all anger gone from Gwendal's face to be replaced with a gentler expression. His brother suddenly looked shy or as shy as Gwendal could, as he produced a large stuffed animal from behind his back. Wolfram felt a reluctant giggle bubble up from his chest as the gift was handed to him, a kindness he hadn't experienced in so long. He smiled brightly, hugging the gift close. At first glance it looked like a white mouse.

"Thank you for the puppy Gwendal," he whispered, rubbing his cheek on the soft head of his stuffed animal, grinning at the smile that came over his brother's face.

"You're welcome," Gwendal said quietly, reaching out a hand and gently brushed away his bangs. "Are you alright?"

Wolfram looked away, holding his puppy closer as a frown marred his face and he looked away, laying down and curling up on his brother's bed. He shook his head. The bed dipped as his brother sat down at his feet, hand gently resting on his thigh, squeezing gently. Gwendal sighed deeply, eye brows drawing together in thought.

"You deserve better than him Wolfram," Gwendal whispered after a few moments.

"Maybe…but I don't want anyone but him," he replied, nuzzling his head into his brother's pillow, huffing quietly, wishing his heart didn't ache as much as it did. "I just don't want it to hurt like this…I'm not strong enough."

Wolfram gasped as hands grabbed at him, pulling him up so he sat facing his brother. "You are strong Wolfram. Don't ever doubt that. You've been able to deal with the Maou's…well his idiocy for so long. Even with him not treating you the way he should you still stand by him. Not everyone could do that Wolfram," Gwendal said fiercely, holding Wolfram close.

Wolfram felt his eyes lower, sigh passing his lips. "I'm not sure I can put up with it much longer…but I can't lose him Gwendal…I don't know what I'll do," he whispered, rubbing his forehead on his brother's shoulder, stuffed animal hugged tight between the siblings.

"You'll endure…the Maou will come to his senses and realize how special you are."

"It's been five years Gwendal…my heart can't take much more."

Silence followed his answer, as he knew it would. His brother knew about unrequited love…and knew there was a limit for how long someone could wait for the man they loved. Gwendal had loved another for years, one lavender haired advisor, who after over two decades of Gwendal's quiet affections had not gotten a clue. And finally after Yuuri came along and stole his love's affections Gwendal gave up without a fight. Wolfram was there, watching the whole thing, fearing the same would happen with him and Yuuri.

Gwendal hugged him tight for a moment and Wolfram vaguely heard the crinkling of paper, remembering the scribbling he had from the library.

His brother pulled away and Wolfram's jacket and boots were gently removed as he was tucked into his big brother's bed. He curled up into a fetal position, curled around his puppy, one of his hands clutching the paper he snuck out of his jacket pocket. The bed dipped as his brother lay behind him on top of the covers.

Light faded as the candle was blown out by his big brother, but Wolfram continued to look at small paper in his hand.

He wasn't done fighting for Yuuri yet.

* * *

Wolfram stayed close to his big brother for the next few weeks, avoiding having to deal with anyone, letting Gwendal's threatening nature drive away anyone Wolfram didn't want to see. He was protected by his sweet older brother and it was just what Wolfram needed as he planned his next course of action.

He spent two weeks working on the potion, following the instructions perfectly, making sure he didn't make any mistakes. When it was ready he had two last things to do. First was to add a piece of Yuuri's and his own hair to the concoction and to split it up so they drank it at the same time. Wolfram snuck into the royal bedroom, plucking a single black hair from Yuuri's hairbrush, doing the same with his own. Blonde and black swirling together as he dropped them into the potion, watching eagerly as the strands dissolved.

Wolfram bit his lip as he snuck down the hall, clutching the two vials of the potion close to his chest. He glanced into the dining room, seeing no one but the food and drinks were already set out. He slipped into the room, looking this way and that as he walked to the table. He opened the first vial, anxiously looking around as he poured it into Yuuri's juice glass, then he walked around the table to where he now sat next to Gwendal, pouring the second vial into his own glass.

And now all Wolfram could do was watch Yuuri closely through breakfast and drink his potion at the same time Yuuri did.

He sat down, folding his hands in his lap properly, back stiff; head down as people slowly started filing in. Yuuri was the last as always and they always waited for their Maou to begin their breakfast. Wolfram looked up through his bangs, watching Yuuri. His fiancé had not spoken to him in days so Wolfram did not expect to be acknowledged that morning.

His eyes widened as Yuuri finally reacted for his drink, and Wolfram had to force himself to grab his own glass casually instead of eagerly like he almost did. He brought the glass to his lips, mirroring Yuuri's actions. They both drank deeply, draining the glasses of their contents. Wolfram licked his lips as he set the glass down, almost vibrating in his seat and watching Yuuri closely.

Any moment now Yuuri was going to come to his senses and announce they be wed immediately. Then his fiancé would scoop Wolfram up in his arms and kiss him for all to see, never letting Wolfram go ever again.

"Hey Wolfram," Yuuri said, finally turning to look at him.

This was it.

"Yes Yuuri," he said breathily. Yuuri looked at him strangely but Wolfram ignored it. He just sat on the edge of his seat, smiling at Yuuri.

"Well I've been thinking…" Yuuri suddenly looked nervous, looking away for a moment before he took a breath and looked Wolfram straight in the eyes, his own dark and serious.

"I think it's time we broke up."

Wolfram froze, his emerald eyes glassy and wide. His mouth opened in disbelief, hands trembling in his lap.

No…no, no, no…this wasn't happening…

He looked at his glass, gently picking it up, face frozen in shock. Wolfram licked his lips again, desperately trying to find the magic that was supposed to happen. But it wasn't happening. No matter how much Wolfram grasped for it…the magic wouldn't come…and Yuuri wouldn't fall in love with him.

The magic was gone…Wolfram wasn't going to have his fairytale ending.

Wolfram slowly stood up, holding the glass still. He looked at Yuuri, who gazed at him in curiosity, but with no ounce of remorse on his face for breaking Wolfram's heart…again.

CRASH!

Yuuri's eyes were now wide in fear, but it didn't make Wolfram feel better. He had thrown the glass in his hand, more in anger at himself than Yuuri, watching it soar right past Yuuri's left cheek to shatter into millions of pieces against the wall behind him. Wolfram gasped in a shaky breath, gulping hard, everyone's eyes on him but he only had eyes for the man he loved.

But just as quickly as the anger came did it deflate, and Wolfram slumped a bit in his standing position. He was just too tired to fight anymore.

"Fine," he whispered, stepping away from the table. "Whatever you want Yuuri."

Wolfram turned, slowly walking to the door. He stopped at it, hand hovering on the handle. He turned, blushing a bit and looking at Yuuri again. "I just want you to know I love you Yuuri," he whispered.

The door behind him opened, probably a servant. He wanted to say more. Wolfram wanted to tell Yuuri everything…even confess how he had been stupidly desperate enough to try something that wasn't going to work, just for a chance with Yuuri. He wanted to tell him his feelings, not to make Yuuri feel bad, but just so he might understand…and so maybe someday they could have a friendship that would satisfy them both.

"Yuuri I…"

Wolfram froze, gasping as he looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw, hand lifting. He pricked his finger…on the end of the sword protruding from his chest.

The metal tip disappeared and his body jerked with the force. Wolfram felt his eyes roll into his head as his blood flowed and his body collapsed. He vaguely heard screams and shouts and the feel of someone catching him before he hit the ground. He stared at the ceiling, body numb. Wolfram blinked, watching as water suddenly swirled above him, the blue painting exotic patterns in the air as it moved and bended in the room. It was beautiful and Wolfram was captivated by it. If he could move he would lift his hand to try and grab that beautiful water.

The water disappeared and a face came into focus above him. It was Yuuri. It looked like he was shouting but Wolfram couldn't hear him, just muffled sounds. He tried to say his name, tried to ask why he was crying or why he was shouting.

And then he screamed. The numbness went away and Wolfram felt the pain explode in his chest. He screamed and screamed, eyes clenched shut.

And finally Wolfram passed out cold.

* * *

Light filtered through his eyelids as he awoke. His eyes fluttered, opening and closing as he adjusted to the light. His head turned, gazing blearily at the room he was in. Wolfram was in his own room, nestled in his bed. He breathed slowly, his mind finally catching up with everything, memories coming back.

Wolfram groaned weakly, feeling his chest throbbing in lingering pain from the stab wound…but he was alive, which was amazing.

"Wolfram."

He looked up, smiling weakly as his big brother appeared, from what looked like standing guard at his bedside.

"Gwendal," he whispered, trying to move but collapsing in exhaustion.

His big brother came and knelt at his side, hand reaching out and gripping his pale limp one that lay on the covers. Gwendal looked uncharacteristically happy and relieved, seeming to slump a bit against the side of the bed.

"What happened," he asked.

"It was an assassin after the Maou, you unfortunately were in his way…he was…disposed of by a very furious Maou. You've been asleep for three days now recovering. Gisela and the Maou have been working around the clock healing you…" Gwendal trailed off, hand not holding Wolfram's lifting to brush at his hair, frown on his face. "We almost lost you."

Wolfram smiled, leaning against Gwendal's large, strong hand. "I'm right here Gwendal," he murmured.

"He hasn't left your side until this morning Wolfram…I think your near death…was enough for him to see his true feelings," his brother said quietly.

His eyes snapped to Gwendal's face, eyes longing and in disbelief. But his brother would never lie to him. "You think so," he asked, voice a breathy whisper of hope.

Gwendal nodded, and in his eyes he looked happy, he looked happy for Wolfram. Wolfram smiled, laughing softly, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes from the overload of emotion. Gwendal smiled too, looking down at him softly.

"I guess the love potion worked after all…"

Wolfram immediately covered his mouth, looking at Gwendal with wide eyes as his brother stared at him in shock and suspicion. Wolfram bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he tried to think of how to take back that statement. But it was too late. The wheels were already turning in his brother's head.

"What did you do Wolfram," his brother asked, voice monotone as he pulled away from him and standing.

Wolfram weakly sat up, looking up at his big brother with sorry eyes, begging for forgiveness. His brother's face was impassive though and he looked away. "I was so desperate," he whispered in guilt. "I found a book in the library and it had a potion…I thought it hadn't worked when Yuuri said we should call off our engagement…but you…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean any harm…please Gwendal…"

"You drugged me!"

Both Wolfram's and Gwendal's heads turned to the door where Yuuri stood, holding Greta's hand, the anger on his face directed at Wolfram. Yuuri stalked to the bed, leaning down and looking Wolfram square in the eyes. "You drugged me just so I could love you…you mean what I feel right now is a lie," the Maou whispered fiercely, dark eyes narrowed.

Wolfram looked away, more tears coming to his eyes, this time in sadness. He shrugged, having no way to answer the question. All he knew was that it was a love potion…that was it. He didn't know what it was exactly designed to do. His breathing hitched as a hand slapped on the bed by his feet, and Wolfram knew that would have hit him if he wasn't already lying in the bed in bandages. He looked up through his bangs at his fiancé, looking away again at the intense anger on his face.

"I knew you were selfish Wolfram…but this is too much. I guess this means I can only love you for the rest of my life…lucky me," Yuuri said, sarcasm dripping from his words and Wolfram flinched, the situation spiraling out of his control again.

Yuuri backed away from Wolfram, looking like he wanted to say more but he just turned on his heel and started walking to the door. Wolfram watched him helplessly, wishing there was something, anything he could do to bring Yuuri back…to take away his anger. He fell to the bed in sobs; with no comforting touch from his big brother this time because it was entirely his fault. He had caused his own heartache.

"Wait Heika, there's been a misunderstanding."

Wolfram peaked up from his curled up position, seeing Conrad who had just arrived blocking Yuuri from leaving. He held a book in his hands…one that looked suspiciously like the one Wolfram had read from. He felt hope reluctantly bubble up from his chest. Maybe the book would say that the potion was a hoax and that Yuuri's feelings that he admitted he had now…were genuine.

But that was too good to be true…Wolfram couldn't have his happily ever after…could he?

"What are you talking about Conrad," Yuuri asked impatiently, glancing at him before turning his attention to his little-big brother.

"I found the potion Wolfram used…I had been cleaning his room and found a paper with instructions on it by his bed…I was curious and had Gunter look it up. It's a love potion…but a forbidden one.

"The potion works only if the pair in question drink it at the same time AND if both already have feelings, discovered or not, of love for the other. If one partner does not realize their feelings the other will fall into mortal danger due to the potion's affects so that the first can discover their feelings. This potion was forbidden for use because too many lost their lives to it's affects before the love could be expressed.

"Your feelings are genuine Heika…you just didn't know they were there," Conrad explained, holding the book open to the page after the list of ingredients and instructions Wolfram had seen, to a page explaining the purpose and uses of the potion.

Yuuri stood still for a while, ripping the book out of Conrad's hands and reading the contents for himself. The book fell to the floor and Wolfram found Yuuri kneeling at his bedside, eyes guilty and sorry, face begging for forgiveness as he reached for Wolfram's hands. He sat up, hands clasped in his fiancé's own, looking down at Yuuri, face still wet with tears.

His fiancé leaned in, resting his head on Wolfram's hands and he was shocked to feel the warm wetness of tears stain his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry Wolfram," Yuuri murmured, kissing at his knuckles. "I'm the most dense, idiotic wimp in history…OWW."

Yuuri sat up, clutching the back of his head in pain where Wolfram suddenly knocked him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Wolfram sighed and shook his head, huffing and crossing his arms, wincing a bit as that pulled at his healing wound. "You are the densest and idiotic wimp I have ever known…and I hate that I love you so much," he said, reluctantly smiling in response to Yuuri's own grin.

His fiancé's hands gently grasped his shoulders and he was drawn into a hug as Yuuri sat on the bed next to him. Wolfram tucked his head beneath Yuuri's chin, pressed tight to his strong chest.

They still had a long way to go to heal physical and emotional wounds, and to take steps in deepening of their relationship. But Wolfram was hopeful now that they would get there…he would finally get his happy ending.

* * *

Wolfram giggled as Yuuri scooped him into his, now husband's, arms. For some reason the Maou insisted carrying him over the threshold to their bedroom for their wedding night and Wolfram wasn't one to deny the man he loved anything. So he sucked up his pride and let himself be carried around.

Of course he regretted it when his head smacked solid against the doorframe and Yuuri dropped him so that he fell off the edge of the bed instead of landing in the middle. Wolfram growled and rubbed his head, sitting gingerly on the end of the bed, Yuuri standing in front of him nervously.

It wasn't perfect…but when was life ever perfect.

He sighed softly, shaking his head and lifting his arms out towards his husband. "Get over here and make love to me," he said softly.

Yuuri paused for just a heartbeat before coming and kneeling in between Wolfram's spread thighs, wrapping strong arms around his petite waist. This was going to be their true first time together, and Wolfram was going to savor every second. His own arms came around Yuuri's shoulders and he leaned his head against his husband's dark hair. They were still and quite for a time, just holding one another, hearts beating in unison and heat mingling.

And then Wolfram felt the clasps holding the white robe he wore closed, snap open at the touch of his husband. From there clothes were very slowly removed, both of them shyly touching revealed skin. Yuuri seemed to be the more nervous of them both, because he kept checking Wolfram's face for permission to continue or to make sure he was doing the right thing. Wolfram just smiled lovingly at Yuuri, letting him explore to his heart's and libido's content.

Wolfram scooted up onto the bed once every piece of his wedding attire was removed by his husband's shaking hands. He stretched out against the pillows at the head of the bed, just laying still and letting his shy partner come to him. Yuuri stared at him for a while, and suddenly his eyes darkened and Wolfram was reminded of his single night of passion with the Maou…but this time there were going to be no regrets. Their feelings were out in the open and there were no more misunderstandings. Even so Wolfram felt his blood boil like it had before and his cock harden as Yuuri covered his body with his own larger one.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed him, with much more determination and control than he seemed to have when removing Wolfram's clothes. While they had not made love before this moment they had spent time in the months leading up to their wedding to perfect the art of kissing…and Yuuri was quite skilled now. He held Wolfram gently even as his mouth claimed him, tongue swirling and dipping in, rubbing at his sensitive gums while nibbling at his lips till they were red and kiss swollen.

They kissed forever, and his responses must have given Yuuri enough confidence to slowly move on. His lips trailed down to Wolfram's neck, sucking gently, nuzzling his pulse point and licking at the near invisible freckles speckled across his skin. Wolfram bit his lip, loving the attention but then he shoved at Yuuri, pushing his husband onto his back. He nestled in between his thighs. He looked up, emerald eyes glittering as he reached out and gently grasped Yuuri's erection, leaning in to rub his cheek against the appendage.

Yuuri stared at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated as his breath came in gasps, hands gripping the bed sheets hard. Taking his husband's reaction as encouragement Wolfram slowly let his tongue peak out, laving at the warm skin of Yuuri's cock, hands holding the base and stroking hard even as his mouth was gentle and light. He licked at the mushroomed head of his husband's sex, breathing deep, letting the musky scent of Yuuri's groin sink in.

Wolfram explored, trying things he thought would feel good and gauging his husband's reaction to see what worked. Sucking at Yuuri's cock brought a strong reaction and he did it until his husband shoved him away, pinning him to the bed and kissing him strongly. Wolfram laughed lightly, running his hands through Yuuri's hair. He'd have time to master that technique later. He wrapped his thighs around Yuuri's waist, rubbing their cocks together, kissing sweetly at Yuuri's mouth. His husband looked at him, question in his eyes and Wolfram scooted away enough to reach into the bedside drawer on his side of the bed.

He blushed as his hand closed over the vial he was after, and he gave it to Yuuri.

When they had announced their wedding Wolfram knew what would happen on their wedding night but he didn't want things to go the way they had when the Maou had taken him. So he had blushed fiercely as he asked his big brother for help. Of course that little conversation had inadvertently resulted in Gwendal challenging Yuuri to a duel to make sure he would take care of Wolfram. But Gwendal had given Wolfram a vial of oil which he had said, uncomfortably, was used for preparation.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri bit his lip, fingers dipping into the oil, fingers rubbing the substance over his hand. They stared at each other before Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's hand, bringing it in between their bodies, lower and lower until he gasped, his husband's cool fingers touching his entrance.

Yuuri took the hint and very slowly but thoroughly prepared him, seeming to work entirely off Wolfram's reactions; slowing when he winced and pressing forward at every moan of pleasure. He was more ready this time as well, because he knew how to relax his body and he knew there would be pain that would be outweighed by the pleasure.

Wolfram slapped Yuuri's hand away when he knew he was ready, shocking his husband as he grabbed a fistful of his cock, panting as he guided it to his entrance, and opening up to his lover as he pressed forward. The head of Yuuri's cock popped through with a little sting but the rest of him slid in deliciously and Wolfram was elated to feel much more pleasure this time than pain.

He kept his arms secure around Yuuri's shoulders, placing little kisses on Yuuri's panting mouth, hiking his legs up so their bodies settled together sweetly. Wolfram thrust his hips up as Yuuri was frozen above him and that seemed to snap his husband out of whatever daze he was in. Yuuri smiled at him, kissing his chin as his hips rocked forward and back, feeling him out before he thrust hard, both of them moaning quietly.

Wolfram shook in Yuuri's arms as he was properly loved, body sliding against the bed sheets with each hard thrust from his husband. His prostate was stroked deliciously and his own cock was rubbed gently by the shifting muscles of Yuuri's hard abs. He kept his eyes on Yuuri's face, watching as his face pinched in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead as his hips snapped against Wolfram's. Their skin slapped together and their sweat mingled causing muscles and limbs to slide against one another with each thrust of his husband.

The bed creaked with their lovemaking, adding new sound to their moans and gasps of pleasure. Wolfram's orgasm pooled hot and tight in his belly and he knew the end was close. He started moaning his husband's name, trying to say he was close and that he was amazing, and that Wolfram loved him so much. But all he would say was his name as his body shook with the pleasure…but he must have been heard because his lips were suddenly captured in a rough and sloppy kiss, both of them seeming to hold on by their lips as they came.

Wolfram's back arched as he came, body shuddering as he coated their bellies with his seed. Yuuri followed him, jerking inside of his body, staining Wolfram with his love, marking him as the Maou's. Wolfram coughed as Yuuri collapsed on him, body heavy and languid as his orgasm came and went, leaving both spent and messy on their wedding night.

His arms held Yuuri loosely around his back, stroking his damp skin, breathing deep as his body calmed down. Wolfram smiled as Yuuri suddenly moved, gingerly pulling out of him before lying at his side. They smiled at one another before Wolfram curled close, tucking his head beneath Yuuri's chin.

He jumped seconds later, looking down in surprise at the water running over his body. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri whose face was smiling even in his concentration, hand moving as he guided the water over their bodies to clean up the mess their lovemaking left. Wolfram smiled lazily at the treatment, relaxing as the water disappeared. He used his magic next to put out the candles in their room, tossing the space into darkness.

"I love you Yuuri," he whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off…even now expecting no response.

"I love you too Wolf," he heard whispered into his ear, a kiss to his temple following the statement.

He felt Yuuri settle down, holding him loosely as the Maou's body went lax in sleep. Wolfram lay awake for a while, smiling and crying softly as now his heart was filled to bursting with happiness instead of sadness. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Maybe now Wolfram could believe in those fairytales that they used to read to Greta. Because he had now lived through one himself. He had gone through so many hardships but he finally got to the end. Through an unlikely series of events Wolfram got his happy ending. The magic was back along with his hope for the future.

"And they lived happily ever after…"

* * *

Review, review, review please

Well that's it for now. I think I'll end up writing another KKM fic, longer and more detailed but that'll be later (and it'll probably belong to Suracis too XD). Until then.

TTFN


End file.
